


Battle Scars

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver remembers the events of the night before with a messy haired blonde asleep on his bare chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

She's beautiful. Oliver sighs with  
Felicity is wadded in the crook of his arm. Her hair is a mess and she is drooling on his chest. She's beautiful. For once there is only one thought going through his mind. She's beautiful. The only thing he could think was that after they made love. And that was exactly what they had done...made love. Sure the sex was great, but what they had done after was even better. After Oliver showered from a long night of patrolling the streets of Starling, Felicity cornered him about some virus on her computer and wondering wether or not he was on it. But he couldn't here anything. He was to focused on how cute she was when she was angry. It wasn't until she screamed his name did he come back to earth. "OLIVER!" She yelled."Did you or did you not watch The Fault In Our Stars illegally on my  
Computer!" He couldn't stand it anymore. He grabs her by the face a guides her face into his. She stands in shock for a brief second before letting herself be engulfed by his body. Oliver picks her up by her thighs and she straddles his waist with her legs, pulling at his hair. Oliver walks her out the back exit to her car, where they sped down the road with Felicity in Oliver's lap. The usually 20 minute drive took Oliver 5 minutes. They stumble into Felicity's apartment, immediately pealing off clothes as soon as Oliver slammed the door. Felicity peals off his shirt and throws it while Oliver pulls down the zipper of her red dress, revealing her bullet scar. Oliver kisses her scar, causing her to inhale sharply before pressing her tongue into his and fighting for dominance. Felicity undoes Oliver's belt and the button on his pants. When she goes to undo his zipper, he is so hard that the zipper practically unzips itself. Oliver slips on a condomn while Felicity kicks of the remainder of her dress to the floor and undoes her heals. Oliver kicks off his shoes and climbs on top of Felicity. Oliver holds Felicity's hands behind her head and sticks his dick into her, thrusting with as much passion and love they both imagined. Felicity climaxes and screams his name as loud as she can. Oliver and Felicity both rollover next to each other, panting. Once she regains her breath, Felicity curls up into Oliver's arm and begins to trace his scars. Oliver wraps his arms around her, being sure to flex his muscles as he does, and pulls her waist into his. Felicity begins to trace out the intricate designs on the scar on his right pectoral. "That was from my first day on the island."Felicity looks up in shock. He was talking about the island."The man who ended up saving my life later shot me. His name was Yao Fei-" They continued talking and Felicity tracing his scars up until just a few hours ago when her hand stalled on his chest and she snored lightly on his chest, burrowing deeper into him. Oliver pulled her in closer and fell asleep with his head on hers.  
"Damn.She is beautiful" Oliver thought as he drifted off into sleep next to his girl Wednesday.


End file.
